Final Theshold
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [RxYxV]Yuffie and Reno were best friends and Vincent and Yuffie were a couple. Things hadn't gone as well as planned. When Yuffie and Vincent break up, will Yuffie start to fall for Reno? Will Vincent want Yuffie back?


**The Final Threshold  
By Vampire Lullaby**

XBRXKENX

Yuffie sat on the steps of Bride Academy, alone and ignoring everyone around her. A pair of headphones were on her ears and a CD Player in her hand. She closed her eyes and sang along with the music in her mind. Every now and then she peered through her eyes to see if a certain someone had come yet, but each time failed. Yuffie glanced at her watch. Only ten minutes until the bell will ring finally, she thought.

Yuffie Kisaragi was a short girl was short black hair. She had a round face, and she wore her school uniform, only the men's instead of the woman's. She had on a white blouse with a blue neck tie and blue loose pants. She wore her father's army boots which were too big for her, so she stuffed them with socks. She wore a headband to keep her bangs from her eyes. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, a rare color around the area she lived in.

She didn't notice a boy come around her and sit beside her. He chuckled to himself, and the man pulled off her headphones unexpectedly. "You look like such a little punk, ya know that?"

"Reno!" She scolded playfully. Indeed, Reno had red hair that was spiked in the front and went into a long pony tail. He had on his school uniform as well- men's. His emerald green eyes changed from a sparkling green to a hazel green and blue. Reno was the biggest flirt in the school perhaps, and also maybe one of the biggest partiers.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked, and his lips peered out into a cute puppy dog pout. Yuffie simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just waitin' for Vinnie. Should be here anytime now…"

"Hm," Reno said stubbornly, and went into his own thoughts. He's probably with the other girl… Luccracia was it? Hm…

"He's done this every other day! Ya know what? I'm going to demand it from him! Yes I will! I'll do it as soon as I see him again! I will. Yes, I will, Reno! I will if I have to slaughter a thousand men!"

"I'm sure you will, princess," Reno chuckled. Yuffie shrugged. She got to her feet, and put away her CD Player in her bag.

"Hey, Reno, I was wondering if you want ta come over for Thanksgiving Break next week. I'd invite Vinnie but Dad says no boyfriends. Only friendboys," Yuffie grinned. Reno laughed again.

"Yeah, I don't have nothin' planned," Reno said, and got up as well. "What's your family doin'?"

"Not a whole lot. Just hangin' out at the house. On Thanksgiving we're having our whole family over, so It should be _some _fun."

"Baby cakes, I'm sure it will be!" He gave her a peck on the cheek, and went inside the school. Yuffie frowned, then shrugged to herself. She smiled a large smile, then followed Reno inside the school.

"Hey, wait! Nobody calls me 'baby cakes' without paying!"

**XBRCKENX**

BRING!

Vincent let go of the young girl in his arms, and took several deep breathes. She did as well and laughed. "We'd better get to class," He said in one breath, and wiped the lipstick on his white sleeve. "Oh shit. That was dumb…"

"It's fine," She chuckled. "She won't know. If she does, she'll think of something," She pulled out some make-up form her bag next to them, and looked at herself. She fixed her hair and her lipstick. Luccracia was her name, she had brown curly long hair, she had on her school women's uniform that shaped out the figure she had that any boy would die for it.

Vincent Valentine on the other hand had short black hair (or so he does in this fic) that framed his face well. He had dark red eyes that were rare- but not too rare. He had pale skin and was very tall for his age. He wore his school uniform with a red lipstick stain on the bottom of his right sleeve.

"You should tell her sometime soon, honey. We can't hide this… relationship so soon," She trailed her long fingertip on the side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily before leaving her alone. He trailed down the hall to his homeroom. He sat down when he got inside quietly, and watched everyone file in. he saw Yuffie, and stared in her eyes as she came down. He watched her expression change form happy to disgust.

"What's that on your lips?" She spat and sat down to the desk next to him. He remained silent.

She fell silent too; she knew the answer without him saying anything. Finally she said, "With who?"

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Oh come on! Stop playing these god dammed games!"

"…"

"Fine then," Yuffie took a deep breath. "We're through." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she hid her face form the rest of the world as she cried silently. The bell rang again, that meant class had started.

**XBRXKENX**

The first core after homeroom for Yuffie was Theatre, one of her favorite classes. In her future, her dream career was to be a famous actress.

The room for theatre was huge, for theatre had filming, directing, and acting. There was a large stage and about 100 seats in the room for the audience. The backstage was big as well, it had all the costumes, make-up and all the other crap. The cameras were spread onstage for usage, and the curtains were tied top the wall.

"Have a seat, everyone," The teacher said dryly. The students, including Yuffie, sat down in the audience seats in the front and waited for the teacher to announce her announcement.

Reno came down the aisle and sat by Yuffie. He noticed her mood was depressed, and he feared the worst. He put a flirty arm around her seat and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong, Yuffs?"

She started to cry again softly into his should. He patted her head reassuringly and felt sorry for the young girl. She stopped after a moment, and the fourth bell rang. She wiped her eyes and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright. I got an important announcement. I have decided on which play we are going to rehearse. Some of you may know it, it's called '_The Phantom Of The Opera_' After that, which should be by next year will be Moulin Rouge. Rehearsals are today during class backstage. I will give you six choices on which character. My co-directory will be Tifa Lockheart, and my lead of the film making with be Mr. Nanaki. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand, and she smiled thinly. "Alright. First one will be Ms. Kisaragi."

Yuffie got off, and Reno whispered, "Good luck."

**XBRXKENX**

"I was so nervous, Reno! I was shaking so much. I wouldn't be surprised if I get a small part," Yuffie said on the phone. She leaned over the edge of the bed, and her hair went to the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror in front of her and listened to Reno's reply.

"You'll get a good part, I'm sure that most people are nervous. I wasn't really, but then again acting isn't in my future. But stop changing the subject, Yuffie. What was wrong?"

Yuffie sighed. She got on her bed, and stuffed her face in the pillow. "It's Vincent. I found lipstick on his sleeve, a hickie on his neck, and some stained lipstick on his lips. I told him it was over."

"I'm sorry, Yuffs," Reno sighed as well. Yuffie sniffed, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. "Men like that don't deserve people like you."

"Something so deep coming from you," Yuffie laughed.

"Thanks," He said sarcastically. Yuffie got off her bed and went into the living room where her two little sisters were watching television. "Do you want me to come down there?"

"Nah," She plopped down on the loveseat and sank into the cushion.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Only fools are positive."

"Positive?"

"Yes… No! No!" Yuffie laughed. "How are the twins?"

"Same as ever," She glanced at them. "Nothing's different since this morning or yesterday." Yuffie paused.

"Yuffie, get off the phone. Dinner's ready," Her stepmother said from the kitchen.

"Reno, I gotta let ya go," Yuffie said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh you're talking to Reno?" One of the twins, Emily said excitedly. "Tell him I said 'hi'!"

"Emily says 'hi' by the way."

"Alright. Tell her I said 'hi' as well. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Reno Said, and hung up., Yuffie hung up as well, and looked at the twins again as her stepmother handed them their plates. They were each eight, both girls. One of them was a tomboy, Emily and the other was more of a girly-girl, Hallie. Both of them had blonde hair, tan skin, and large blue eyes.

Yuffie sat the phone on the table, and went into the kitchen. She started to fill her plate, and her father walked in form his bedroom. "Dad, is it okay to have Reno over for the weekend?"

"Reno's the red head one?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, but you two are sleeping in different rooms."

"Yes!"

**XBRXKENX**

**A/N: **Okay, crappy ending, but oh well. Please tell me what you think when you review. I need ideas as well! Thanks! REVIEW!


End file.
